


Thank God for Bad Days

by KayLingLing7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angry Sex, M/M, Smutt, annoying neighbours, film school, little bit of fluff thrown in at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayLingLing7/pseuds/KayLingLing7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean had had a really fucking bad day at university. Eren has had an equally bad day. But when Eren goes upstairs to complain at Jean for being such a noisy piece of shit, both of them find a way to make their day much, much better.</p><p>Basically porn but there IS some plot near the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God for Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

> So this oneshot was born from a really bad dayat school, and finished when I was feeling procrastinaty on my other fic. I really like how this fic turned out, hope you do too.

Jean had had a really fucking bad day at university.

The fuckers that ran his department had somehow lost all his permits for the upcoming student film he was producing, and of course he hadn’t had a chance yet to print copies, because the printer in the resource centre hadn’t been working for weeks and _of course_ there weren’t any printing places near campus. So he had spent the entire day phoning up municipalities and private owners in hopes that they could email copies of the permits to him and _ugh_ why the fuck was he even majoring in producing this was complete bullshit.

Jean huffed into his small apartment, kicking the door closed behind him with a loud bang and tearing his jacket off, dropping it on the floor as he kicked his shoes off. Fuck, all he wanted to do was drink the last two beers in his fridge and jerk off in bed before going to sleep early, but he had a script analysis essay due in two days and still needed to write another thousand-or-so words.

Jean stomped around his apartment angrily, first moving to grab one of the beers out of the fridge – because fuck it, if he couldn’t go to sleep early he could at least get a little buzzed – and booting his laptop up. He took his shirt off and threw it somewhere in his studio apartment, not really caring about cleanliness at this point, when a loud, repetitive banging broke out on his front door.

_“Kirschtein! Get your pale ass out here, you fucking elephant!”_

Jean groaned. Could this day get any worse? The last thing he wanted to do was see Eren Jaeger, one of the acting students and his college and also his downstairs neighbour.

Putting his beer down next to his laptop, he stomped up to the front door, grabbing the handle and pulling the door open with so much force that the man behind it stumbled forwards in surprise. He recovered quickly, however.

“For _fuck sake’s_ , Kirschtein, is it physically impossible for you to keep it the fuck down? God dammit I have known _circus performers_ that are quieter than you!”

Jean tried to listen to Eren, he really did, but all he could take in was what Eren was wearing. Or not wearing, as it stood. 

The brunette had obviously just been in the shower, because all he wore was a navy blue towel around his waist, water still dripping from his hair, droplets running down the dark skin of his chest and easily defining the sharp angles of his muscles. Jean licked his lips in appreciation, completely unaware of what Eren was screaming at him.

Eren had had an equally bad day. His entire class had been rehearsing dance moves for a performance for weeks now, and as hard as he tried Eren just could not get the stupid steps to stay in his head. Give him lines and he’d learn them in seconds; choreograph a fight scene and he’d be doing it like Jackie Chan in a matter of minutes. But dance? He just couldn’t fucking get into his skull, and his classmates – and lecturer – were starting to get really pissy with him.

So here he was, taking his frustrations out on Kirschtein, the fucker that lived above his apartment and walked around like he had cinder blocks attached to his feet and –

Eren stopped talking as he finally noticed Jean was standing before him in only a pair of skinny jeans, his pale chest moving up and down as Jean breathed heavily, his eyes on Eren decidedly more south than his face.

Eren felt a flush rise up to his cheeks. The hungry look in Jean’s eyes was something he had never seen before, but they wasn’t entirely unwelcomed. Eren found the guy absolutely unbearable but, at the same time, he’d always found him pretty fucking hot.

“See something you like, Kirschtein?”

Jean tore his eyes away from Eren’s happy trail – and what a happy trail it was – and brought his eyes up to meet the other man’s, a deep red blush moving over his face. He was about to retort with some sort of witty comment when he saw the look in Eren’s eyes. His turquoise eyes were dark, a soft blush on his cheeks, his bottom lip glossy with saliva. Fuck.

Jean jerked forwards and grabbed Eren, pulling him into his apartment and slamming the door behind them. Eren was about to make a comment on how the door slamming was the exact reason Jean was such a god awful neighbour, when the words were taken out of his mouth as Jean pushed Eren against the wall and crashed their lips together, hard and fast and full of want.

Eren melted into the kiss, his hand rising from where it clutched the towel around his hips as both hands came up to pull at the short hair on the back of Jean’s neck. Jean gasped against Eren’s mouth as he pulled himself forwards, his hands on Eren’s hips as he pressed his clothed-crotch against Eren’s skin, both of them already sporting half-chubs.

Jean licked his tongue over Eren’s bottom lip, and with a moan the shorter man opened his mouth in invitation, letting Jean’s tongue enter his mouth and twine with his own. He pulled Jean down closer to him, arching against the door, groaning even louder as Jean’s hands wondered down to claw at the shape of his ass against the door.

Jean broke the kiss suddenly, Eren chasing after his lips before realising some self-constraint. Jean smirked at him. “Want to take this to the bed?” he asked, his voice as cocky as ever but this time low and sexy, and god did it go straight down to Eren’s dick.

Eren gave a gruff growl as a reply, and Jean took it as a confirmation as he swept down to kiss Eren again, hefting Eren up by his ass. The brunette moaned into the kiss, bringing his legs up around the blonde’s waist as Jean turned to walk them – fast and stumbled, not quite strong enough to carry Eren easily – to the unmade bed, dropping Eren onto it with a soft thud. 

Jean took a moment to appreciate the man in front of him, sprawled out on his bed with his hands above his head, already clutching at the sheets. His hair was still damp, his chest rising and falling with ragged breaths as he stared up at Jean. Jean paid special attention to the way Eren’s thick cock stood at attention against his tan stomach, pre-cum dripping into the dark curls of his happy trail.

Jean couldn’t take it anymore. With a groan his dropped to his knees on the floor between Eren’s legs, pulling him closer to the edge of the bed by his hips. Eren let out a shaky breath above him, and it was all Jean needed to move forward, one hand on Eren’s hip as the other moved to create a loose fist around his cock. 

Eren had moved up onto his elbows to watch Jean, and as Jean tightened his grip on Eren’s cock his eyes moved up and suddenly they were making eye contact and _god_ Eren could come from Jean’s expression alone, so full of lust and need. Not taking his eyes away from Eren’s, Jean slowly moved forwards, opening his mouth to drag his tongue in a wet circle around Eren’s tip, pausing to dip into his slit, tasting his precum. Eren groaned, breaking eye contact as his head fell back and his eyes closed. 

Jean laughed gruffly, proudly, at the state he had his neighbour in, and without further ado his mouth was around Eren, hot and wet. It was Jean’s turn to moan as he took in the taste of Eren, his cock even thicker in his mouth than it had looked, as he slowly took more and more of his length in. When he got as far as he could without gagging, Jean hollowed his cheeks, running his tongue along the head as his fist jerked off whatever he couldn’t fit into his mouth.

Eren whined at the sensation, by now having fallen back and arching himself off the bed, one hand moving to grip at Jean’s hair. Jean whined into the pull on his hair, his eyes sliding closed as he bobbed up and down on Eren’s dick. 

With a soft popping noise Jean pulled off of Eren’s cock. The brunette groaned as his lips left him, trying to push Jean back down. Jean laughed at the movement. “Shush, I’ll do something even better for you if you let me get the lube and condoms quick.”

Eren thought it over for a moment before reluctantly releasing his hold on Jean’s hair. Jean laughed again, giving Eren one last pump with his fist, dragging his thumb over his slit teasingly, before getting off his knees and moving to the side table, digging under his tissue box to grab the half-empty bottle of lube and a full string of condoms. He pulled one packet away from the rest and let the others fall to the floor before moving back to Eren.

During the respite Eren had taken the opportunity to move himself further up the bed, propping himself up on the pillows against the head board. Jean grinned at him, quickly unbuttoning his jeans and letting them fall to the floor. He was about to get onto the bed with just his boxers on when Eren made an annoyed noise.

“Uh-uh, take those things off now, you fucker. Don’t even think about getting up here until you’re as naked as I am.”

Jean grinned at Eren, making a show of slowly hitching the boxers down lower on his hips. “What, you want me to get rid of these?”

Eren’s eyes were on the straining fabric of Jean’s crotch. “Take them off, Kirschtein.” he said gruffly, his eyes not moving away.

Jean wiggled his hips a bit. “These?” He moved the fabric down to the thighs, sighing as his erection was finally free from its constraints, up right and at attention against his stomach. “Is this what you wanted?”

Eren stared at Jean’s cock. It wasn’t as thick as his own, but it was longer, god was it longer, and Eren was already aching to have it pound into him. “God, yes. Kirschtein, get over here.” Eren brought his hand up slowly over the crease of his inner thigh as he spoke, punctuating the words with sensual fingers.

Jean wasn’t laughing anymore. With a small exhale of breath he was on the bed, moving to settle between Eren’s legs and leaning in for a kiss. 

Eren grabbed Jean by his hair again, their mouths coming together with more force than necessary. If either boy were to be honest with themselves, which they rarely were, this was a long time coming. There had been chemistry between them from the first student film they had worked on together, months ago, which had not been acted upon solely for the fact that both boys were hot tempered and proud, and would not be the first to cave into the attraction. If it weren’t for their mutual irritation at the train wreck that was this day, they probably wouldn’t have been at this point for a few more months. Thank god for bad days.

With his lips still attached to Eren’s, Jean snaked his left hand down Eren’s chest, his other hand fisted on the sheets around the bottle of lube and a wrapped condom. His hand wondered down Eren’s chest, over his hips, caressing the skin at the crease of his thigh. He relished the way Eren moaned into his mouth as he curled his fingers into his thigh, digging his nails into the dark, soft skin. Finally he let go, putting all his weight onto his knees as he brought his other hand to the sheets between Eren’s legs and flipping open the lid on the lube, applying it liberally to his left hand without breaking the kiss. 

“F-fuck!” Eren gasped into Jean’s mouth as the blonde traced a finger over Eren’s entrance. Jean took the stuttered curse as his queue to break their kiss, moving his head to nibble at the skin of Eren’s jaw as he pressed a finger slowly into the brunette’s hole.

Jean nibbled, sucked, and kissed at the skin of Eren’s jaw and neck until he had two fingers knuckle-deep in the boy, scissoring and curling the fingers to loosen him up. One curl of his fingers towards Eren’s stomach had the brunette arching off the bed gasping, and Jean smirked. Bullseye. He kept hitting that place as he thrust his fingers deeper, working a third finger in as he went, until Eren was gasping so loudly Jean thought he would lose his mind.

“You sound so good,” Jean breathed into the crook of his neighbour’s neck. “So good. Say my name, Eren.”

“F-fuck, Kir- _Jean_. I can’t – Please, need you.” Eren punctuated the words by bringing a hand up to Jean’s shoulder and dragging his nails down pale skin, causing Jean to hiss. The pain – and adjacent pleasure - was enough to draw Jean away from Eren, suddenly losing interest in teasing the dark skinned boy as the pit of his stomach filled with absolute need. 

He pulled his fingers out of Eren quickly, enjoying the way Eren moaned in displeasure at the sudden lack of contact, one hand running soothingly over Eren’s thigh as the other brought the condom packet up to his mouth. He rips the packet open with his teeth and pulls out the condom, pushing it onto his now aching cock quickly, adding extra lube with two hard, swift strokes, his eyes still trained on Eren.

Eren is a hot mess under Jean. Breathing heavily, his flushed chest rising and falling raggedly, his hands fisted into the sheets. Jean looks into dark eyes, his pupils blown out, and gulps. He starts to press himself into Eren slowly, trying to keep himself calm but still running on angry energy from his shit day. He’s _shaking_ as he pushes himself deeper into Eren, gasping at the hot tight feeling, the way that Eren clenches around him. 

Eren has to forces himself to keep his eyes open, taking in every minute detail as Jean’s eyes close and his mouth falls open, his head falling back in a moan as he finally bottom’s out inside Eren. Both boys still for a moment, both to let Eren get used to the feeling of being filled, and so that Jean can regain some control over himself. 

Finally Eren gives a tentative roll of his hips, and the movement seems to snap something in Jean. The blonde leans down over Eren, bringing his face inches from the other boy, pulling almost all the way out and _ramming_ back in. Eren gasps, his back arching into a beautiful curve, a hand coming up to the back of Jean’s hair and _pulling_ at his undercut, telling him with everything but words to do it again.

Jean is only happy to oblige Eren’s silent plea, and repeats the move, setting a steady pace. It’s hard and fast and hits Eren at exactly the right place, causing the brunette to close his eyes and moan devastatingly under Jean. Eren’s eyes stay closed as he pulls Jean’s head down against his chest, gasping as Jean mouth over his collar bone, biting and sucking as his thrusting gets more and more out of control. 

With one exceptionally well-placed thrust Eren is coming between them, untouched, and Jean follows soon after, riding out their mutual orgasm with a gasp of Eren’s name.

Jean falls on top of Eren, completely spent, his face still tucked into the crook of Eren’s shoulder. 

They stay like that for a while, until their breathing has quietened and Eren’s cum between them has gotten cold and uncomfortable. Eren runs a hand through Jean’s hair, moving his head slightly to breath into the blonde’s hair. “Hey, Kirschtein, you want to get off me so I can clean up?”

Jean groans, digging his face deeper into Eren’s . “Not really, no.”

Eren sighs, the hand in Jean’s hair moving from gentle caresses to pulling at the longer strands. Jean hisses and Eren laughs. “The _least_ you could do is get out of me.”

Jean finally lifts his head up, looking Eren in the eye. He tries to keep a scowl on his face but he can’t suppress the smirk slowly forming. “I would say ‘fuck you’ but I already have.”

Eren can’t help a shocked guffaw from falling out of his mouth. With a quick motion he flips them on the bed so that Jean is flat on his back. He grins down at Jean’s shocked expression, leaning in as if to kiss him before quickly slipping off and grabbing at the tissue box he spots on the side of the bed. Eren cleans off his stomach quickly, throwing a tissue at Jean to do the same. When he turns back to Jean again he finds the blonde cleaned up, his tissues and the tied-off condom in the waste bin on the other side of the bed.

Awkwardness suddenly creeps over Eren. He doesn’t know what Jean wants now, if he should get back into bed or make his leave. He remembers that he came here in only a towel and groans silently to himself. Way to make an awkward situation more awkward.

He has to lean over Jean to throw his tissues into the waste bin, and when he does he is surprised when Jean snakes his hands up and grabs Eren around the waist, pulling the brunette down on top of him. Eren gives a squeak in surprise and Jean laughs at him, pulling the shorter boy onto his chest before turning so that they’re lying on their sides, facing each other.

Jean nuzzles into the crook of Eren’s neck again. “Stay here tonight?” he murmurs softly, embarrassed at himself. He’s fully ready for Eren to reject him, to treat it as a one-night stand and leave immediately, so he’s pleasantly surprised when he feels Eren move to place a hand in Jean’s hair again.

“M’kay.” he hears Eren murmur into his hair, and soon they’re both asleep.

* * *

When Jean wakes up the next morning, before his eyes are even fully open, he has this undeniable feeling that something’s not right.

He opens his eyes and looks around. Nothing _looks_ out of the ordinary. He’s still in bed and judging by the light coming through the blinds, it’s not too late that he’d have missed his 10am class. Then he remembers. Eren.

He looks around his studio flat, but the bathroom door is open and it’s obvious that no one else is in the apartment. He sighs, trying hard to ignore the feelings of regret and rejection stinging at the back of his throat, and rolls over in bed. When he does so, however, he hears the distinct sound of paper creasing. 

He frowns, putting a hand under the blankets to feel for the source of the noise. His hand meets the corner of the piece of paper he had rolled over onto, and he pulls it out from under his stomach with a frown. It’s one of the little sticky-notes he keeps on his desk, folded in half. When he opens it up and reads the words inside, he can’t stop himself from grinning.

_Hey. Sorry, had to leave early for class and didn’t want to wake you. I’ll see you at campus probably._

_P.S, I stole some of your clothes._  
_Eren_

Jean fell onto his back on the bed, his smile broadening as he read the note again. He could picture Eren stuck in some boring lecture right now, or walking around the campus while on break, wearing _his_ jeans and one of _his_ shirts, the jeans rolled up at the bottom and the shirt baggy on his slightly smaller frame. He probably had some really attractive bruises on his neck too.

Jean glanced over at the alarm clock on his bedside table. It was only 9am, but if he got up now and went to campus he’d probably be able to see Eren before his class started.

Today was definitely going to be better.

* * *

It’s a week later and Eren is just getting back to his apartment at 9pm. He’d finally had to do his dance performance exam, and as expected he was fucking awful at it. To make matters worse, he’d had to stay at campus after the exam to rehearse for a shitty film he’d stupidly agreed to act in, and the rehearsals had run so long that at 20:30 he’s eventually put his foot down and told them he was going home now, fuck you very much.

As soon as he closed his apartment door he was greeted with the sound of a loud, repetitive banging from upstairs. He groaned. Fucking Kirschtein.

That was another thing that he was pissed off about. After their night together a week ago nothing much had changed between them, except that they acted a little awkwardly when they saw each other around campus. It wasn’t like either of them were ignoring each other – at least, he thought so – but it pissed him off that Jean hadn’t tried to talk to him at all. Eren still had a pair of his shoes, jeans and a shirt, for Christ’s sake. At least Jean could have used that as an excuse to talk.

The banging from upstairs seemed to be getting louder. With a groan, Eren dropped his bag on the floor and turned back towards his door. He took a second to lock it behind him. Last time he had gone up to berate Jean’s noisiness he had ended up leaving his door unlocked for almost 24 hours. No way was he going to make that mistake again, even if it was a bit presumptuous of him.

He took the stairs up to Jean’s apartment two at a time, filled with anger and trepidation. He was outside Jean’s room faster than he had expected, and before he could stop himself he was banging on the door with his fist.

“Kirschtein! What the fuck are you even _doing_ in there, you fucking air horn?”

When no reply came, but he could still hear the banging through the door, Eren tried the door handle and was surprised when the door actually opened. He gulped, trying to keep a hold of his anger as he slowly opened the door. What he found on the other side was not what he had been expecting.

Jean was on the couch in front of the door, completely naked with his legs open, sprawled perfectly for Eren to see _everything_. With one hand he was bouncing a small ball against the floor over and over again – obviously the source of the noise – while his other hand moved slowly up and down his erect cock.

Jean smirked up at him, his face flushed. “Heard from Reiner how long you were kept at varsity for rehearsals today. Figured you might need something to distract you from your bad day.” Jean quirked his head back, exposing his long, pale throat to Eren as his smirk grew wider. “See anything you like?”

Eren stared at Jean for a moment longer, his mouth fallen open as his eyes flickering all over his beautiful pale body. Snapping out of his stupor, he turned to lock the door behind him before moving to stand between Jean’s legs. He snatched the ball from Jean’s hands and threw it somewhere across the room before falling down on top of Jean, kissing his mouth hungrily. “Fuck you.”

Jean smiled into the kiss, his hands moving over Eren’s back. “I was hoping you would say that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my tumblr, if you'd like to check for updates and my art: http://smutindevelopment.tumblr.com/


End file.
